


mother suite

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mommy Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: (this is only a test to check the anon option)(not incest, not underage, inspired by a roleplay)





	

Thin droplets down her thighs, like ambrosia, like the God's mead, you kiss them away and nurture yourself, her hair tickles your hungry lips.

_Good boy_ , she breathes, _good boy_.

You muffle your voice with her wet warmth, _I love you mommy_ , your hands run on her swollen stomach.

It's someone else's, but you don't mind.

She's soft like a pillow, like a cloud, she's sweet like the lollipops you used to eat when you were young and innocent.

It's an ugly innocence the one you're running to, the one you're eating to satisfy your hunger, but you don't mind nor care.

Her breath is slow, it soothes your wounds.

You lift your head, her smile brightens your soul, her hand brushes your hair when your mouth feastes on her sensitive nipple and you suckle her creamy milk, her sugary nectar.

It's thrilling, loving, _K_ _eep drinking_ she encourages, even if you're stealing her baby's milk.

You hear an annoyed voice grunting _When are you going to fuck her_ and you turn your head.

He's watching, he's judging, he wants you to please her just as much as you do.

The child's father smirks when you enter her; she's soft, warm, motherly, the drug you've been hooked on.

_Mommy, your pussy's so warm_.

You push and push, pull and push, again and again, and you fill your stomach with her cream, and she begs you _Don't stop my child keep fucking my cunt_.

The baby kicks, it doesn't want you, but it doesn't know how much you love mommy, how much you crave for her comfort, and good thing her husband knows.

It's a shame the seed you leave deep inside her won't have any fruit, but she loves you, and you love her.

You fall asleep in her bosom, her husband cleaning his spilled seed from his stomach, thanking God for a woman so gentle and beautiful.

_I love you, mommy_.


End file.
